Once Broken
by Sapphire Brilliance
Summary: After being betrayed, Sasuke tries to fix the pieces of his broken marriage. He soon learns that some things are broken beyond repair and sometimes you have to start over again to make things right. Nej/Sas
1. Devastating Betrayal

Disclaimer -- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Warning -- Language, Male/Male. The characters are OOC. I will post any other warnings as they come. Also, there will be Mpreg. However, I will start another story for that one so that anyone who doesn't want to read or deal with Mpreg doesn't have to.

Pairings -- Neji x Sasuke, Naruto x Sasuke, Neji x Tenten, other pairings possible or changes in pairings stated.

.

* * *

To catch your husband having sex with someone else is heartbreaking. To hear him say "I love you" with more passion and emotion than he ever said it to you was devastating. That's exactly what Sasuke was feeling as he watched those scenarios play out through the crack of his bedroom door. He had come home early only to hear strange sounds coming from the bedroom. An investigation only led him to find Neji having sex with his secretary Tenten. The situation was so cliché that Sasuke might have found it humorous if it wasn't happening to him. So many questions flowed through his mind as he stood there for a second. Most he wasn't sure he wanted the answers to.

_Questions like why? How long? Was it something he did? Was it something he didn't do? Did Neji really love Tenten? Did he still love him? _

That last question nearly broke Sasuke's control on his emotions. But he knew that now was not the time to cry. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. A voice in the back of his mind screamed for him to confront his lying, cheating husband. Instead, he turned and walked away. To confront Neji meant he was acknowledging the affair which meant he had to deal with it. The only way to truly deal with this betrayal was to leave him. Sasuke just couldn't do that. Neji was all he had left and despite the hurt and betrayal, Sasuke still loved him. He suddenly stopped walking and sighed. He pretty much had his answer didn't he? He wanted his marriage to continue and to do that, he was going to turn a blind eye to everything. Neji's whore would still have to go. He'd have to come up with some way to get her permanently out of their life. First things first though, he needed to break up the disgusting act going on in his home right at this moment. Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialed home. Not surprisingly, Neji didn't answer the phone. The answering machine clicked on so he left a message knowing that Neji would be able to hear it.

"Neji, I was finished early today so I'm on my way home."

Sasuke then slowly began walking home to give Neji time to.....

_Pull his dick out of her_.

Get her out of there, Sasuke quickly amended. He was going to have to do better than this. To make this work, he had to give up this bitterness. He finally made it back home and stood in front of the door so he could take a few deep breaths. This was going to be hard, but he would do anything to save his marriage. He plastered a small smile on walked in.

"Neji, I'm home."

"I'm in the office."

Sasuke walked into the office and found him sitting at the desk pretending to do some work. The not quite dry strands of hair indicated that he was fresh from the shower.

"How was your day?" Neji asked.

_Horrible._

"Fine. Yours?" he answered as he leaned against the desk.

"Tedious. I did paperwork all day."

_Liar._ Try harder Sasuke, he reminded himself.

"Something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Your eyes seem a little red."

"I've been rubbing them. I might need to get new glasses."

"You should reconsider the laser surgery. It'll clear your eyes up." Neji said.

"I'll talk to the doctor about it at my next appointment."

Neji looked at him strangely and Sasuke could almost see him trying to figure out what was wrong. Ever since he was young, Sasuke had a fear of things close to his eyes and had always refused to even think about the surgery. But Neji wanted him to have it so he was going to seriously think about it. He had vowed to do anything to save his marriage and he meant it. Before Neji could question him about his sudden change, Sasuke slid into his lap and kissed him. Neji hesitated for a second before he responded. Lack of air forced Sasuke to pull back. He sighed and laid his head against Neji's chest. He still smelled strongly of the shampoo he had used. Sitting here like this was nice enough that Sasuke wouldn't mind staying there forever, or a few hours at least. Any thoughts of remaining were pushed away as Neji began shifting.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, I have to work on my presentation. I really need to focus on it."

_You weren't focusing on it when...._

Sasuke bit his tongue to keep stop that train of thought. He wanted nothing more than to unleash everything he was trying to suppress. But he knew if he let loose, even a little, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"I know."

And he did. Neji worked in an advertising agency. For the last two months, he had been putting together a presentation for a potential client. The account was worth millions and if Neji managed to land it, he was up for a huge promotion. Unfortunately, the client was being difficult and had suddenly decided to accept proposals from two other agencies. All three would come together and give their proposals in a meeting that had yet to be scheduled.

"I can help if you want."

"Don't you have something else to do?"

"I'm never too busy for you."

"Alright. There are a few things you can help with."

Neji got up and showed Sasuke what he wanted him to do before he started on his work. After a few hours, Sasuke stopped and stretched.

"I need to make dinner. Chicken sound fine?"

"Yes."

Sasuke cleaned up his area and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of wine and then began making a quick chicken dish. As he waited, he made a salad and set the table. Neji walked in just as Sasuke finished setting the plates on the table.

"Good timing. Grab the salad."

Neji grabbed the salad and sat down across from him.

"Let's go away for the weekend." Sasuke said.

With his fork halfway to his mouth, Neji paused.

"Not now. I need to be here if they decide to schedule the meeting. Sorry."

"What about going on vacation afterwards?"

"Fine." Neji answered.

"Any place you'd like to go?"

"None that I can think of. Why don't you pick up some brochures when you can and we'll go through them?"

"Okay."

Sasuke went back to eating and made mental plans to visit a travel agent tomorrow. Except for some small talk now and then, they ate in silence. It was a normal dinner in their house. Except Neji really wasn't paying much attention to him. And Sasuke was drinking more wine with dinner than usual.


	2. Cleaning up the Mess

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.  
Warnings: Homosexual situations, language, Characters are OOC. I will post any other warnings as they come.

* * *

Sasuke would have to say that he drunk something along the lines of quadruple the amount of wine than normal. And he had the hangover to match. Let's see... mouth tastes like tongue shriveled up and turned to ash? Check. Stampede of elephants making his head their home? Check. Stomach contents swirling viciously while waiting for him to make the wrong move so it can come up. Triple check. It was the last thing that kept him lying completely still in the bed as Neji sat at the end of the bed and turned on the TV to watch the morning news. The sound seemed excessively loud, but to say anything would just make everything worse. He buried his head in his pillow and instantly regretted it when a disgustingly sweet smell invaded his nose. Not being able to place the smell, Sasuke sniffed it again. Apples. Why did his sheets smell like apples? Both he and Neji preferred unscented products. Probably that bitch's, his mind supplied without thinking. He froze as the true horror of that statement dawned on him. Sasuke's heart, not to mention his stomach, clinched painfully. All this time he had been laying on the dirty sheets that Neji and Tenten had been having sex on.

_Oh god_.

He jerked himself off the bed both to get off the offensive sheets and get to the bathroom before he got sick. Unfortunately he didn't make it. Ironically, not a drop landed on Sasuke but Neji let out a strangled sound and was nearly sick himself as he was hit with vomit.

"Damn it Sasuke, if you can't handle it then don't fucking drink." he said walking into the bathroom to take another shower and redress.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say sorry but quickly closed it. He wasn't sorry. Not even a little bit. Neji deserved it and so much more. If Sasuke was honest with himself, and he wasn't, he'd acknowledged the fact that he wanted to hurt Neji back. At that very second, his deepest wish was to cause Neji to feel just a fraction of the pain that he was feeling at the moment. He wanted him to understand how it felt to be betrayed in so many different ways by the one person you trusted the most. Out of everything, Neji's blatant disregard of his feelings is what bothered Sasuke the most. It was bad enough Neji was having affair, but not only did he have sex with her in their home, **in their bed**, he let Sasuke lay down and sleep on those very sheets. It was the ultimate disrespect. It was a weird thing to focus on but Sasuke couldn't understand why he did it. There were numerous hotels between Neji's office and their home. Why not stop at one of them? Why drive out of the way to their home?

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke told himself.

It was best not to dwell on questions like that for long. They would only lead to answers that he knew he didn't want to know. He got some paper towels and began to clean up his mess from the bed and floor. Afterwards, he went and curled up on the couch with a cover making sure his head was also covered. He was hung-over, heartbroken, and angry, _so fucking angry_ and didn't see it getting better anytime soon. Sasuke let out a small sigh. His head was beginning to throb harder. He closed his eyes and started drifting back to sleep when he felt Neji stop next to the couch and set some things on the coffee table.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. Here's some water, aspirin, and crackers."

Sasuke remained still under the covers. He couldn't look at Neji, not now. Neji leaned over and kissed Sasuke on his forehead.

"Feel better okay. I'll call you at lunchtime." he said and the left.

Sasuke slowly sat up and stared at the front door before turning his attention to the items Neji had placed on the coffee table. He felt his eyes tearing up but quickly wiped them away and clenched his hands into a fist. God, he didn't think he could do this. It was so hard. He desperately wanted to confront Neji and then proceed to use him as a punching bag. Throwing years of Uchiha breeding out the window to just start fighting would feel deliciously refreshing. Yet in the end it would only break more than it would fix. And since he did want to fix his marriage, he wasn't going to let this morning's realization keep him from his goal. He would bury the pain and make sure it wouldn't be for nothing. Lying here and giving into his emotions wasn't going to fix anything so Sasuke got off the couch and went back into his bedroom. He stood near his bed and stared at it in disgust. It had to go. Sasuke would rather gouge out his eyes than sleep on that filthy thing again. That included all of the sheets too.

A quick trip to the mall would fix that. Before any of that, the room, and then the whole apartment, was going to need to be scrubbed cleaned. Of course no amount of cleaner would ever undo what was done in there, but burning it to the ground wasn't an option. He collected the various cleaners he needed from the bathroom closet, and starting with his bedroom spent the next few hours scrubbing down the house. After every inch of the place was meticulously cleaned, Sasuke took a shower, made lunch, and then headed to the mall. A travel agency was Sasuke's first destination once he got to the mall. He walked around and picked up some of the brochures. There were so many choices, hot, warm, or cold climates; tourist attractions or private getaways; daily to weekly to monthly stays. His thoughts were interrupted when the travel agent came over to him.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"No, just picking up some brochures."

"Just to let you know we have a few great specials going on this week. Hawaii, Italy, and Mexico. Any ideas where you're planning to go?"

"No."

"In that case, give me a call when you do. I'm sure I can work out a lovely package for you."

Sasuke took the business card that she offered him. He definitely planned on coming back. Task one for the day was completed. Now on to task two, replacing the mattress. Doing that was easy because he already knew the style and name of mattress he wanted so he just needed to schedule the delivery. Task three, getting new sheets, wasn't hard just a little tricky. He had to replace them a few at a time to keep Neji from wondering why he was replacing their fairly new sheets. Once the shopping was done, he headed over to Neji's office. Sasuke knocked on the door and went in before Neji answered.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for this morning, and I bought lunch." he said holding out a bag.

"Tenten just left to get my lunch."

Sasuke's hand tightened on the bag. BITCH!

"I didn't know. I'm sure she can eat it or give it to one of the other workers, or maybe save it for tomorrow."

He sat the bag on a chair and pulled out some bowls.

"Beef stir fry for you and a tomato and mozzarella salad for me."

"This isn't takeout." Neji said as he looked at the bowls.

"No. I had some free time this morning so I cooked."

"Smells good."

Neji took his bowl and began eating.

"So how has your day been so far?"

"Good. I was approved for that...."

He continued to tell Sasuke about his day in between bites of food. Once he was done, Neji asked him about his day.

"Other than the cooking, I bought a new mattress set."

"What? The old one was perfectly fine."

"I wasn't sure if the vomit smell would completely come out." he lied. "The last thing we want is to wake up smelling that."

"No, that wouldn't be pleasant."

"I also stopped by the travel agency." Sasuke said and then pulled out some brochures. "They had specials for Hawaii, Italy, and Mexico. Do those sound interesting to you?"

"Yes."

"What about Alaska? We'll get to see the northern lights."

"That's fine."

"Spain? "

"That too."

"Caribbean? We can choose one island or island hop."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah. I thought so too." Sasuke replied.

He set the rest of the brochures on the desk and got up to walk over to the window. It was obvious that Neji wasn't interested in the brochures.

"At least consider spending a weekend at a spa instead of a full vacation?"

Not exactly Sasuke's idea of a fun time but he knew Neji would love it.

"I know how much you love massages."

To prove his point, he moved behind Neji and began kneading his shoulders. Neji sighed and leaned back slightly as Sasuke slowly moved up his neck and into his hair. Sasuke smirked when he heard the small groan leave Neji's mouth as he ran his nails lightly across his scalp.

"I'm good at this but think of what a trained professional can do." he said slowing down.

"Keep going."

"Maybe I can look into some classes. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. For the next few minutes he alternated between Neji's head and shoulders. With one last scrape, he stepped in front of Neji and knelt down.

"What are you doing?"

"Something else you like." he said looking up at him. "Admit it Neji, you love seeing me on my knees."

Neji didn't need to admit it because Sasuke could feel him getting hard. Just as Sasuke went to unzip his pants, the office door opened and Tenten walked in.

"Neji, they didn't have....

All three occupants of the room froze in shock. Sasuke turned red in embarrassment. There was no way to deny what he was about to do.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Tenten said recovering first.

She quickly turned and quickly left. A few seconds later, Sasuke pulled back and stood up.

"I can't do this with her right outside the door."

Besides, he'd been reminded of seeing them together last night and any arousal he felt was gone.

"You're right." Neji agreed. "We can't be sure who else might walk in."

Sasuke quickly glanced at Neji. He wasn't even going to try to convince Sasuke to change his mind?

"I'll see you at home then."

"Okay."

Sasuke gave him a quick kiss and then left. Just as he stepped out the door, he could see Tenten quickly bend down and pretend to get something from the bottom draw of her desk. Whether it was from embarrassment or something else, he didn't know or did care. When Sasuke first arrived at Neji's office, he hadn't planned on almost giving him a blowjob or getting caught, but it turned out alright. Whatever else Tenten may think, she now knew that his and Neji's marriage was very much alive. As Sasuke walked to the elevator, he couldn't stop the small smile from gracing his face.


	3. And the Hits Keep Coming

Disclaimer -- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.  
Warning -- Language, Male/Male. The characters are OOC. I will post any other warnings as they come.  
Authors Note- Sorry that it's so short. There's only a very small talking part so I had to break the rest up into smaller paragraphs. Hopefully it's easier to read. Also, is it Hyuuga or Hyuga? I've seen it both ways. I chose to use the first spelling.

* * *

Pretty Woman. Christmas Romance. Love Through the Ages. Eternal Lover. Until You. Love Story.

Sasuke groaned and turned off the television. The only thing on was love stories. Where were movies like The Terminator, Shoot to Kill, Maniac Cop, The Strangler and other plotless, mindless drivel with ridiculously high body counts? He went into the bathroom and started a bubble bath. After he grabbed some clean clothes and the bath was full, Sasuke got in. Not wanting to sit in silence, he grabbed the small battery operated radio off the shelf and turned it on.

_How can I ease the pain when I know you're coming back again?_

Sasuke quickly changed the station.

_I knew that you were cheating on me baby._

No. Station change.

_I'll never break your heart. I'll never make you cry._

Lies. Station change.

_With this ring, I promise I'll always love you. Always love you._

Hell no! Sasuke tossed the radio across the room and watched it break as it hit the wall. If he didn't want to watch love stories that reminded him of Neji, then he sure as hell didn't want to listen to love songs that did the same. He leaned back in the tub, closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired and bordering on depressed. How could he not? Knowing about the affair tainted everything and he now begun looking for hidden meanings in innocent things. Neji was working longer hours at the office and while Sasuke truly understood how hard Neji was working for the promotion, he couldn't help to wonder if Neji was really staying late to do work? Working late meant he could spend time with Tenten. That thought burned through Sasuke because he didn't want them to spend time together. However, there was no way to keep that from happening. Tenten was a good secretary so there was nothing to use against her to get her fired other than her sleeping with his husband. Unfortunately, that was a personal matter and Neji, as her superior, would also get in trouble. And he couldn't keep unexpectedly dropping by for lunch if he didn't want to raise suspicions.

Sasuke was trying to deal with everything, but how in the name of hell was he supposed to ignore Neji's betrayal when it kept slapping him in the face? And he wasn't referring to the images he couldn't forget or the bed. Even with a new mattress and sheets and numerous cleanings, his house still felt tainted. Besides tainting everything, knowing also made many things he hadn't seen before becoming clearer. Like the fact that Neji and his whore were using Sasuke's very own schedule against him. Nothing was more eye opening, or gut wrenching, than sitting at your husband's computer doing work for him and realizing this. Sasuke didn't have a formal job- he helped computerize an old bookstore a few days a week- so he spent his time helping Neji by doing research, surveys, typing up notes or anything else he needed done. Sasuke had been bored and wanted to do busy work so he had decided to type up Neji's recent notes and update his daily planner. He had gone back a few days to make a notation when an entry about meeting with someone named M.E. caught his eye. It was a perfectly normal entry except for the fact that it was scheduled for the exact day and time that Neji had been with Tenten. The meeting couldn't have been cancelled otherwise it would have been noted. And no matter how small or insignificant, Neji would have never missed a meeting.

Sasuke didn't want to jump to conclusions but a disturbing thought began forming in his head. M.E. was Tenten. Meeting with M.E. Meeting with _me_. It made a lot more sense than anything else. Tenten was the one who did Neji's scheduling. She had sleep with Neji in his and Sasuke's bed so why wouldn't she be bold enough to write their meeting times in his planner like this. With other entries with eyebrow raising initials like F.U., P.U., B.O., I.C.U.P., B.M., P.P., A.S.S, who would ever suspect M.E? No one. A quick look back through Neji's schedule showed a few more entries involving M.E. Not surprisingly, the dates all coincided with Sasuke being at the bookstore. The only difference was the fact that this last time Sasuke had decided to come home three hours early. That piece of information had taken a chunk out of his defenses. He had pretended to be sick so he could take sleeping pills and sleep the day away. Once he finally woke up, he went about researching massage classes. If Neji loved massages, then Sasuke would learn how to do them professionally. Even feeling sad and pathetic, Sasuke still had his eye on the main prize, the preservation of his marriage.

Despite the pain, Sasuke once again pushed it to the side. There was nothing he could do about the previous months so he turned his attention to keeping it from happening again. He had barely got over that shock before he was hit with another one. He found out that Neji had been buying Tenten candy. Again, ordinarily an innocent gesture but given what those two had been up to.... Considering everything else, Neji giving her candy wasn't high on Sasuke's list of worries. The deceit surrounding it was another story altogether. The candy had been in Neji's briefcase and Sasuke had found it by accident. He had made a comment to Neji about it, who had said he bought it for Sasuke. Now as a rule, Sasuke didn't like sweet things but years before his friend, as a playful punishment, had literally shoved the candy in his mouth. He had braced himself for a sugar filled assault on his taste buds only to be met with the pleasant taste of bitter chocolate slightly sweetened by the fruit inside. The idiot obviously hadn't paid any attention to the package because a quick look at it revealed that this particular chocolate was sugarless. Sasuke had liked it so much that he still ate it to this day.

Just as he had been about to eat the candy, he saw that it wasn't the flavor he liked. Neji told him that they were sold next to each other on the shelf and apologized for probably grabbing the wrong one. Mistaking one bar for another wasn't hard to do because the company sold different flavors and types of chocolate candy: milk, white, dark, fruit filled, nut filled, fruit flavored, semisweet, and bittersweet. Each bar had a signature gold wrap displaying the company name and logo on it with shorter colored bands, to differentiate the flavors and types, wrapped around that. Sasuke's flavor, sugarless assorted fruit, had a dark blue band on it. The bar Neji bought was purple which meant it was almond filled. Neji had kissed him then and Sasuke hadn't given the candy another thought until recently when he went to the store. A mixture of shame and hatred coursed through Sasuke as he realized how utterly oblivious he had been. He had been to the store and bought the candy for himself numerous times so he **knew** that the kind he liked was sold with the sugar free candy, at the opposite end of the fucking aisle. There was no possible way to mix them up. He never even questioned Neji's flimsy excuse. How was it that he was so focused on his husband yet he was still blind to what he had been doing?

Sasuke began nibbling on his fingernails, a childhood bad habit that he had long ago given up. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared. Terrified really. He couldn't lose Neji. Sasuke wasn't being dramatic when he said Neji was all he had left. His whole life he had been regarded as the "pathetic second son," "shame," or "screw up" of the Uchihas. Neji was the first person who made him feel better about himself so it wasn't a surprise that Sasuke fell for him. His happiness was short lived once his father found out that he was dating Neji. To say he was mad was an understatement. Fugaku's main reason for his disapproval was the fact that Neji was a Hyuuga. Apparently the Hyuuga and Uchiha were once one huge family until an argument split them in two. The two sides never reconciled so for generations they've been enemies. Sasuke's father, proud Uchiha that he was, kept the feud going. It didn't help that Neji wasn't from the main branch and four years older than the then fifteen year old Sasuke. Fugaku had tried yelling, threats, bribery, and anything else he could think of to force Sasuke into breaking the relationship off. Sasuke absolutely refused. It was the first and only time he wanted something enough to go against his father for. Fugaku finally responded by literally throwing Sasuke out, with just the clothes on his back, and disowning him. Fugaku, or any of the other Uchiha's, hadn't spoken to him since.

"Sasuke, you in here?"

The sound of Neji's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Before he could say anything, Neji walked into the bathroom.

"Didn't you here me calling you?"

"No, sorry. I must have dozed off."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened to the radio?"

Shit, he had forgotten about that.

"I was changing the batteries and it slipped out of my hand. I left it for later to clean up."

It wasn't even close to being believable but Neji didn't seem to care. He was too busy ogling Sasuke's naked legs that were resting on the rim of the tub. Normally Sasuke would have done something blatantly sexual like spreading them wider. Instead he pulled them under the water and sat up, hoping Neji would take the hint that he wasn't interested. Neji's hand slipping under the water to caress him told that he didn't. Sasuke groaned. Not in pleasure as Neji thought but from revulsion. After spending a good part of his day thinking about, and simultaneously trying to forget, Neji and Tenten his libido had shriveled up and died. The last thing he wanted was the hands that had touched Tenten to touch him. Before this Sasuke would have been able to tell Neji he wasn't in the mood but now with Tenten in the shadows.... For the good of his marriage he would lie back and fake it. So what it made him feel dirtier than he had ever felt in his life? Whatever it takes right? Right.


End file.
